


Cautiones: A testőr

by KatieWR



Series: Cautiones [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: FantasyAU, M/M, Soulmateau, galteanAU, guardianAU, mindenegybenAU, íjász!Lance
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWR/pseuds/KatieWR
Summary: „Köszönöm, hogy segítettél. Most már szabad vagy.Megtorpan, a helyet nézi, ahol a fiatal férfi eltűnt, és a vére felzúg a fülében.Ismeri ezt a két mondatot, régről. Azelőttről, hogy olvasni tudott volna, azelőttről, hogy tudta volna, három nyelv van a világukban legalább, amin értenie kell néhány szót, ha életben akar maradni. Érti mind a hármat, olvasni azonban csak az egyiken tud, a sajátján. Rengeteg év telt el azóta, hogy először ki tudta betűzni a szokatlanul íves, meglepően hajlékony betűket. Az anyanyelvét mindenki kockásnak, nehéznek, keménynek írja le, és ezért a betűik is kockásak, nehezek és kemények. Ez az írás úgy nézett ki, mintha egy másik nyelv beszélője akarta volna idegen dalba foglalni az ő nyelvét. Mert pontosan, tökéletesen erről volt szó. Bár az alteai kiejtése helyes, attól még biztosan nem az ő nyelvén tanult meg beszélni, írni és olvasni először, tehát a rejtély kulcsa, hogy egész végig alteai betűket látott galra nyelven írva. A szürke hajú fiatal pontosan azt mondta neki, ami a csuklóján szaladt körbe szalagként, addig a pontig, amíg az írásból szó nem lett. Az alteai, aki megmentette, az, aki mellé van rendelve az életében, és aki mellé ő is van rendelve.”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Cautiones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678834
Kudos: 1





	Cautiones: A testőr

# Cautiones

### 

A testőr

Keith a félálom határán van, igyekszik átcsúszni az álomba, kiüríteni az elméjét, amíg csend van, és lazítani, ameddig csak tud. Muszáj összegyűjtenie a megmaradt erejét, különben itt a vége. A ketrecszekér kérlelhetetlenül halad a kitaposott keréknyomon a végzete felé, és neki nagyon gyorsan ki kell találnia valamit, ha meg akar szabadulni innen. A lovak patáinak egyöntetű dobogása, a kerék csikordulása a száraz földön, a lószerszám összeütődése, a szekér deszkáinak nyikorgása mind-mind elég monoton, hogy a fáradtság végre valamivel hosszabb időre magával ragadja mint fél óra, és ő üdvözli a lehetőséget.  
Harmadik napja tuszkolták be a ketrecbe, utolsóként, három idős földműves, egy anya és a csecsemője, valamint egy ocsmány zsoldos mellé. A műveletet öt alteai íjász és három pallost forgató harcos kísérte figyelemmel, ha tovább ellenkezik, minden bizonnyal azonnal átlyuggatják. Mind a heten galrák, és nagyjából ennyi minden bűnük. Legalábbis, ami miatt most halálsorra akarják őket juttatni. Kettejüket a zsoldossal mindenképp, a katonaformák mind így járnak. A többiek talán csak bezárva végzik. Nem tudná megmondani, melyik a szerencsésebb helyzet, de egyikre sem kéne, hogy szükség legyen. Egyikre sincs szükség.  
Most, hogy egy ideje a pici is csendben van, talán mind el tudnak aludni egy kicsit, legalább amíg a nap fel nem kel. Lassan hajnalodik, de az alteai kíséretnél nincsenek lámpások, kihasználják, hogy kevés fényben is jól látnak. Koromsötéten ül körülöttük az erdő, amin áthaladnak, és amin túl már csak néhány órányira lesznek a várostól, ami fallal van körülzárva, és ahonnan a magafajtának nincs menekvés.  
Egyetlen pillanat is elég, hogy megint teljesen éber legyen, felkapja a fejét, a tudatába ekkor jut el, hogy az egyik ló felnyerített az imént. Fülel néhány hosszú, lélegzet-visszafojtott pillanatig, de nem történik semmi, és éppen visszaejtené a fejét a mellkasára, amikor a szeme sarkából mozgást lát. A ketrec bal oldalán ül, és már csak a szekérről kissé lelógó hátsó sarokban volt hely, hogy összehúzza magát, így lelát az útra mögöttük. Két őr léptet fehér lovakon, talán pont azzal a jelzéssel, hogy eszébe se jusson bármit is tenni, azt is tudja, hogy van előttük egy felderítő, aki az utat figyeli. Az alteaiak komolyan veszik a foglyok őrzését.  
Újabb fehér lovon ülő alak bukkan fel, ő biztosan nem a kísérettel van, a köpenye ugyanis sötét, a csuklyája pedig árnyékot vet az arcára. Keith lassan emeli fel a fejét, villanás következik, két puffanás és a lovak felnyerítenek, a hangjuk ezúttal rémült. A látása lassan tisztul, csak azt érzékeli, hogy az újonnan érkező a ketrec rácsaira kapaszkodva felhúzza magát annak tetejére, majd újabb villanás, és egy pillanattal később a szekér megáll. Az alak sietve lelöki a bakon ülő alteait, csettint a nyelvével, a lovak, amik a helyzetváltozást eddig zavartan-ijedten kezelték, egy csapásra visszanyerik a körülöttük élők kontrolljába vetett hitüket, és nyugodtan várakoznak a következő parancsra.  
\- Most már biztonságban vagytok – mondja a megmentőjük, a nyelvüket használja. Leugrik a bakról, sietve átkutatja az eddig ott ülő alteait, végül csak a kulacsát veszi el, gyorsan ellenőrzi a tartalmát és beadja a rácson. Az anya hálát rebegve veszi el tőle.  
\- Engedj ki! – mordul fel mély, fenyegető hangon a zsoldos. A csecsemő halkan felsír.  
\- Sajnálom, a saját érdeketekben, egyelőre ott kell maradnotok – feleli neki az alak, miközben átkutatja a másik két lovast és a nyeregtáskákat. Újabb kulacsokat ad be a rácson, a kulcsokat azonban elteszi. Összefogja mind a négy lovat és a ketrechez köti őket, azok nyugodtan tűrik a bánásmódot. – Hajnalban kaphattok rendes ételt és fekhelyet – ígéri, de ez távolinak tűnik és egy kicsit lehetetlennek is. Mire végigmondja, az árnyékokból újabb alakok lépnek elő.  
Egészen más a mozgásuk, mint a megmentőjüknek, aki puha, kecses léptekkel és nesztelenül osonta körbe őket; ezek valódi ragadozók. A ruhájuk sötét, maszkot és csuklyát hordanak, a kezükben vagy az oldalukon pengék, és Keith megfeszül. Egyetlen percükbe kerülne mindannyiukat leszúrni a ketrecben. Még annyiba sem. A maszkosok azonban nem igazán törődnek velük, ketten felugranak a bakra, hárman pedig a ketrec tetejére, és szekér meglódul, a lovak ügetésre váltanak, és az öt alteiai ottmarad eszméletlenül az úton. A megmentőjük lemarad, de ő is felugrik a saját lovára, némán utánuk kocog.  
Keith lassan felnéz, egészen addig figyeli azt a hármat, akik felettük ülnek a ketrec tetején, míg az egyik kulacs hozzá nem kerül. Egészen biztos benne, hogy galrák. Nem tudja, mit keresnek pont itt az erdőben, vagy miért van velük a lovas, aki láthatóan különbözik tőlük, de úgy tűnik, ez a szerencséjük. Legalábbis egy esély arra, hogy ne csukódjon rájuk a városkapu. Mert ha tényleg galrák, akkor nem a város felé tartanak, ez is biztos. Azonban a lovasnak pont olyan fehér lova van, mint azoknak az alteaiaknak. Azt mondják, ezek a lovak nem engednek akárkit a hátukra, és az _akárki_ alatt általában az ő fajtáját értik. Ha a lovas tényleg alteai, az jelenthet több dolgot is. Például, hogy a vele lévő galrák szintúgy zsoldosok, és eladják őket rabszolgának valahol máshol. De akár azt is, hogy nem a lovas a vezetőjük, és tényleg kimentik őket az országból még mielőtt egy csapatnyi alteai harcost küldenének a nyomukba. Mély levegőt vesz, mielőtt nekidöntené a fejét rácsnak és lehunyná a szemeit. Aludni mégsem tud – a zsoldos a túloldalon folyamatosan arról morog, hogy mindenkit megver, ha nem engedik ki most rögtön. Senki nem törődik vele.

A hajnal lassan bekúszik a fák közé, amikor a szürke homályban újabb lovas bukkan fel, ezúttal szemből, fehér színű lovon, lobogó köpenyben. A kívülálló lovas nem elég gyors, a levegőben penge hussan, ami átszúrja a másik páncélját, és az mellkasában a tőrrel lefordul a lóról.  
\- Mit művelsz?! – csattan fel a saját lovasuk, előre ugrasztja a lovát a sebesülthöz és lendületből ugrik le mellé. A szekér azonban továbbhalad, mintha mi sem történt volna, egyedül a bakon ülő plusz maszkos ugrik le egy kiszámított mozdulattal az út szélére a megmentőjük és a vérző alteai mellé. Amint elhaladnak mellettük, a szekér felgyorsít, mintha a kíséret utolsó tagjára, a felderítőre vártak volna eddig, és most már kihasználják, hogy teljesen szabad az út előttük.  
Keith oldalra fordul, a maszkos úgy áll, mintha egyéb dolga nem akadna, mint a két lovat őrizni, a lovas viszont a földön térdel a sebesült mellett. Egy kanyar miatt elveszíti őket szem elől, és a jelenet _érdekes_ , hiszen semmi oka nem kellene, hogy legyen, amiért érdekelheti az a haldokló szerencsétlen.  
Eltelik némi idő, mire a lovas újra felbukkan mögöttük, a lova nyakára simulva vágtat, a menetszél a vállára lökte a csuklyáját idő közben, a korai fényben így látszik az arca, ahogy elszáguld mellettük. A bőre barna, a haja szürkés, a vonásai tiszták és a füle hegyes. Mint az összes alteainak. Még csak oldalra sem pillant, a vele maradt maszkos sehol, és felrobog az előttük lévő dombra, mire egyáltalán hagyná a lovának, hogy lassítson valamennyit.  
A dombon túl látszik a messzeségben húzódó városfal, szürke vonalként, de ha így haladnak, továbbra is arra, hamarosan a zászlókat is látják majd a tetején. Ami nem jó, nagyon nem jó. Elöl a lovas átveszi a felderítő szerepét, látótávolságon belül maradva, de mindig előre figyelve, mintha vezetné őket.  
Egy helyen keresztezik a főutat, de nem kanyarodnak rá, ami egyértelmű jele annak, hogy nem a legközelebbi városkapu felé tartanak, és ettől Keith megnyugszik. Ehelyett az út kanyarodik, keskenyedik, és megint fák közt haladnak, nagyjából párhuzamosan a fallal, majd lassan dombról-dombra kapaszkodnak egészen addig a meglepő pillanatig, amíg egy fából ácsolt kétszárnyú, nyitott kapun haladnak át.  
Bent a téren megállnak, a maszkosok leugrálnak a ketrecről, még azelőtt eltűnnek, hogy a lovas, már a lova nélkül, odaérjen a kulcsokkal. Már nem takarja az arcát, és ahogy végigpillant a magas deszkakerítéssel határolt téren, több alteait is lát... de rengeteg galrát is. Most, hogy közelebbről látja a vonásait, egészen biztos benne, hogy a szürke hajú alteai fiatal férfi, a vonásai mosolyban olvadnak fel, ahogy végre megtalálja a megfelelő kulcsot.  
\- Hamarosan lesz meleg leves, tisztálkodhattok és aludhattok – mondja vidáman, mielőtt a megfelelő kulcsot a zárba illesztené. Keith lassan mozdul, az izmai elgémberedtek, a lábai alig tartják meg, ahogy végre kiegyenesedik, és úgy érzi, a csuklójára csavart lánc mázsás súlyú. A másik már a láncot összetartó lakat kulcsát keresi a csomón, amikor a zsoldos, megelőzve az idősebb földműveseket előre túródik ki a ketrecből. Kevésbé tűnik megviseltnek, mert egy rövid nyújtózás után az alteai felé fordul.  
Még a láncokkal a csuklóin is hirtelen mozdul, a torkánál fogva a rácsnak szorítja a férfit, aki kiszabadította a ketrecből. A másik arca meglepettséget tükröz, aztán a levegő hiányában eltorzul és a karjai fellendülnek, a kulcsok csörögve esnek a porba, ahogy igyekszik lefejteni magáról a szorítást. Az ujjai azonban a vastag láncot érik csak, amin nehéz a fogás, és egy-két szem élesre van csiszolva, hogy felsérti a kezét a próbálkozás közben.  
Az egész néhány pillanat, amíg Keith teljes erejével a zsoldos oldalába nem vágja a saját lánccal összekötött csuklóit. A galra jóval nagyobb nála, mégis megtántorodik a támadástól, az alteai ezt kihasználva... varázsol. Vagy valami olyasmi. A fegyvere nem hasonlít semmire, amit eddig látott, rövid, csavart botnak tűnik, ám ahogy a kezébe fogja, meggörbített fénycsóvák pattannak ki a két végén és a két csóva végét izzó szál köti össze, íjnak tűnik, amin az ideg valamiféle varázslat. Az íjak nem túl hasznosak ennyire közelharcban, ám az alteai nem is lőni akar vele. A nyíl egyszerűen a másik kezében _terem,_ kéken izzik, és ahogy a nyaka felé suhint vele, a zsoldos többször is összerándul. Keith hátrébb botladozik tőle, nem akar a varázslat bűvkörébe kerülni, és amint az elmúlik, a másik meglendíti a furcsa íjat és az egyik végével akkora erővel súlyt le zsoldosra, hogy az elterül a porban.  
\- Ha nem akarsz itt lenni, szabadon távozhatsz. Ha bajt akarsz, nem látunk szívesen – közli vele, és a nyelv, amit használ, még mindig az övék. Beszélhetne a közös nyelven is, amit mind értenek, de nem teszi. Elteszi az íjat, felveszi a kulcsokat, és ezúttal elsőre megtalálja azt, ami tökéletesen beleillik a lakatba, ami Keith csuklóján van. – Köszönöm, hogy segítettél – mondja közben, a hangja karcos, de barátságos. – Most már szabad vagy.  
\- A kezed... – kezdené, mert a saját szabadsága feletti érzésen túl ott van a friss vér, ami a másik kezein keletkezett sebekből szivárog.  
\- Ne aggódj, ez hamar elmúlik – feleli és rámosolyog, Keith rábámul, a csuklóját dörzsöli, viszketős érzés, hogy lekerült a lánc, de _annyival könnyebb_. Egy pillanatig még néznek egymásra, azután az alteai a megüresedő ketrecbe dobja a kulcsokat és nem törődik vele, hogy kinyissa a zsoldos lakatját, csak sarkon fordul és elsiet az épületek felé.  
Több más alteai és néhány galra közelednek feléjük, valaki azonnal gondjai alá veszi az anyát és a csecsemőjét, egy másik azt mondja, kövessék, ha enni akarnak. Keith egyetlen lépést tesz, mielőtt valaki, aki jóval nagyobb nála, megmarkolná a köpenye és a ruhái hátsó gallérját és annál fogva emelné a levegőbe.  
\- Hol találtad ezt a fegyvert? – kérdezi a férfi, a hangja lefojtott a maszkján át, ami nem engedi látni az arcát.  
\- Mindig is az enyém volt – sziszegi ingerülten, és lendületet vesz, a bakancsa éppen csak elhibázza a másik fejét. – Tegyél le! – mordul fel, és próbálja elérni a szóban forgó tőrt az oldalán, de a ruhái akadályozzák benne, szorosan feszülnek a vállainál, ahogy kénytelenek megtartani az egész súlyát.  
\- Nem kölykök kezébe való – folytatja a maszkos, és Keith egyszerűen csak azt akarja, hogy hagyják már békén egy percre.  
\- Akarod látni, ahogy lehámozom vele rólad ezt a nevetséges maszkot? – kérdezi, de a másik hirtelen elengedi, és ő a földre zuhan. Azonnal felugrik, a tőr a kezében lila fénnyel felvillan, és a maszkos mozdulatlanul figyeli még egy pillanatig. Keith nem mozdul, gyorsan veszi a levegőt és a karjai remegnek, végül lassan visszacsúsztatja a pengét a helyére, visszaigazítja magán a ruháit és a csuklyát a fejére húzza, ahogy sarkon fordul és sietve az épületek felé veszi az irányt.  
Mintha látna még egy villanást a szürke hajú alteai idegenből, aki megmentette a biztos haláltól és akit megmentett attól az otromba zsoldostól, és beugrik valami. _Köszönöm, hogy segítettél. Most már szabad vagy._ Megtorpan, a helyet nézi, ahol a fiatal férfi eltűnt, és a vére felzúg a fülében.  
Ismeri ezt a két mondatot, régről. Azelőttről, hogy olvasni tudott volna, azelőttről, hogy tudta volna, három nyelv van a világukban legalább, amin értenie kell néhány szót, ha életben akar maradni. Érti mind a hármat, olvasni azonban csak az egyiken tud, a sajátján. Rengeteg év telt el azóta, hogy először ki tudta betűzni a szokatlanul íves, meglepően hajlékony betűket. Az anyanyelvét mindenki kockásnak, nehéznek, keménynek írja le, és ezért a betűik is kockásak, nehezek és kemények. Ez az írás úgy nézett ki, mintha egy másik nyelv beszélője akarta volna idegen dalba foglalni az ő nyelvét. Mert pontosan, tökéletesen erről volt szó. Bár az alteai kiejtése helyes, attól még biztosan nem az ő nyelvén tanult meg beszélni, írni és olvasni először, tehát a rejtély kulcsa, hogy egész végig alteai betűket látott galra nyelven írva. A szürke hajú fiatal pontosan azt mondta neki, ami a csuklóján szaladt körbe szalagként, addig a pontig, amíg az írásból szó nem lett. Az alteai, aki megmentette, az, aki mellé van rendelve az életében, és aki mellé ő is van rendelve.  
Keith egy kissé zavartan indul utána, reméli, hogy mások nem akarják tovább akadályozni. Mindig azt hitte, hogy a lelki társa galra lesz, és a felismerés, hogy mégsem, furcsa érzéssel tölti el. Persze, nem mintha ez furcsa lenne vagy szokatlan, az ő szülei sem egy fajból valók, és ezt a dolgot senki nem irányíthatja. Hátráltatni lehet, eltörölni nem.  
Az udvar időközben zsibongóvá válik, úgy kell kerülgetnie mindenkit, míg a szemeit azon az ajtón tartja, ami mögött a másik eltűnt, sietve belép az épületbe és behúzza maga mögött az ajtót. A folyosón sötét van, kell néhány pillanat, hogy megszokja a szeme és lásson annyit, hogy szabályos időközönként ajtók szabdalják fel a falat mindkét oldalt. Az egyik résnyire nyitva maradt, onnan fény szűrődik ki, óvatos léptekkel elindul arra. Egyik ajtó mögül sem hallatszik ki semmilyen mozgás, a sárgás fény mellett azonban beszélgetés is a folyosóra szökik. A hangfoszlányok kitisztulnak, ahogy az ajtó mellé ér, legalább ketten vannak odabent, a közös nyelven beszélgetnek.  
\- … kell magadra.  
\- A fene sem gondolta, hogy nekem ugrik. – Az első hang ismeretlen, a második nagyon is ismerős. Pontosan ugyanaz a hang, aki eddig csupa kedves dolgot mondott neki azóta, hogy felbukkant a gyászos kíséretük mögött. Az alteai felszisszen, mire a másik szabadkozik:  
\- Sajnálom, muszáj megtörölnöm.  
\- Nem gond. Az már inkább, hogy az apám meg fog ölni.  
\- El kellene fogadnod Kolivan ajánlatát – tanácsolja az idegen.  
\- Persze, mert annyira nagyon hasznomra voltak az előbb is – feleli csípősen. – Nem akarom, hogy Kolivan többet tudjon rólam, mint amennyit feltétlenül muszáj tudnia. Nem tetszik, hogy mindent tudni akar, és ha testőrt állítana mellém, akkor minden lépésemről jelentést kapna. Az apám meg csak túlaggódja az egészet. – A másik csak hümmög, csend lesz, a fény mellett meleg is a folyosóra ömlik a helyiségből. Pára, no és az _illatok_. Keith nem emlékszik, mikor evett utoljára. Kenyér, és még valami tésztaféle édes illata érződik.  
\- Ezt nem is említetted – jegyzi meg hirtelen az idegen odabent.  
\- Micsodát? – kérdez vissza.  
\- Hogy találkoztál vele.  
\- Kiv- Tessék?! Ne... Ezt nem hiszem el, Hunk! – kiált fel meglepetten. – Észre sem vettem, hogy találkoztunk! És gyakorlatilag elküldtem. – Röviden, fájdalmasan felnyög. – Lehet, hogy már messze jár, és ha neki sem tűnt fel, akkor ki tudja, hogy találkozunk-e még valaha... Pedig szerettem volna megismerni... – A hangja egészen szomorúvá válik a végére, mintha tényleg neki címezte volna, amit a zsoldosnak mondott.  
\- Ugyan, minden esély megvan rá, hogy szüksége van pihenésre és maradt – nyugtatja a Hunk nevű. – Mindjárt végzek, aztán menj és keresd meg.  
Keith a kilincsért nyúl, nincs értelme tovább várakozni, halkan belép a fényre. A meglepődés mindkettejük arcára kiül, amikor észreveszik, de alig egy pillanat múlva az idegen arcára széles vigyor ül ki. A vigyorgó Hunk nevű szintén alteai, az egész megjelenése azt sugározza, hogy körülötte senkinek nem kell kényelmetlenül éreznie magát. Fehérben van, egyedül a köténye lisztes, a termete arról árulkodik, bármit is süt, szívesen megkóstolja ő is.  
\- Menj haza, amilyen hamar csak tudsz – szólal meg, felugrik az asztaltól, ahol mindketten ülnek, és amin a sebkötözéshez található hozzávalók vannak. – Jobb lesz, ha én most megyek – mondja sietve, és még mindig vigyorogva elhagyja a helyiséget.  
Keith a másikat figyeli, a sárga kristály fényében a bőre aranyszínűnek tetszik, a haja kivilágosodik, és a szemei kékek, mint a végtelen óceán. Egészen egyszerűen gyönyörű.  
\- Nem mentél el – szólal meg halkan, szinte csak magának.  
\- Persze, hogy nem – válaszolja. Megköszörüli a torkát, kihúzza magát, amennyire a fáradt izmai engedik. – A nevem Keith. Véletlenül hallottam, hogy szükséged van testőrre, és éppen munkát keresek, szóval...  
A másik felnevet, hirtelen és őszintén, még a fejét is hátrahajtja hozzá. A nyakán csúnyán éktelenkednek a zsoldos szorításának nyomai, és Keith arra gondol, hogy ezt többet nem engedheti meg magának. Hogy megsérüljön, amikor ő is ott van.  
\- Meg sem kérdezed előbb, hogy miért vagy itt? – kérdez rá a másik, és feláll az asztaltól.  
\- Allura hercegnőnek dolgozol, ezért nincs szükségem kérdésekre – válaszolja nyugodtan.  
\- Azt hiszem, a testőrségre később visszatérünk – dönti el, míg elé lép és a kezét nyújtja felé. – A nevem Lance, örülök, hogy egymásra akadtunk.  
Keith karja rezzen, de egyáltalán nem biztos benne, hogy jó lenne kezet fogniuk. Lance annak ellenére is tiszta és rendezett benyomást kelt, hogy egész éjjel lóháton volt, és összeverekedett azzal a zsoldossal. Ő meg még a csuklyáját sem vette le, arról nem beszélve, hogy a ruhái már akkor elnyűttek voltak, amikor az alteaiak elkapták. Lance-nek feltűnik a hezitálása és leereszti a kezét. A pillantása továbbra is derűs, az ajkain mosoly, és talán nem vette magára a viselkedését.  
\- Nem itt szoktam aludni, van kedved hazajönni velem a városba? – ajánlja fel, de ez a lehetőség nem kecsegtet annyi jóval, mint ami a hangjában van.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy a magamfajtának jó lenne odamenni – ingatja a fejét lassan. A gyomrába visszatér a görcs arra a gondolatra, hogy a városkapu rácsukódik.  
\- Ameddig velem vagy, semmi bajod nem eshet – nyugtatja azonnal, a pillantását keresve. Komoly, és azt tudja, hogy szándékosan nem akarhat neki semmi rosszat. – Kérlek, gyere velem – kérleli. – Tudok egy olyan utat, amit senki nem ellenőriz. Be tudlak mutatni a családomnak.  
\- Szükségem lenne másik ruhára – tér ki a válasz elől, és nem teszi hozzá, hogy jó lenne tisztálkodni, meg enni valamit.  
\- Persze, semmi gond – bólint rá. – Éhes vagy? Persze, hogy éhes vagy. Gyere, nem lesz baj, ha elveszel néhányat Hunk süteményeiből. Baracklekvárral töltötte meg őket, azért nem vitte még ki őket, mert hűlniük kell – magyarázza vidáman, és a tálcák felé int, ahol aranybarna sorokban bukták illatoznak hatalmas tálcákon. A kemencék alatt még parázs vöröslik, tényleg nem rég lehetnek készen. – Őszintén sajnálom, ahogy veletek bántak – mondja Lance halkan, amíg ő beleharap az elsőbe és az ízek szétolvadnak a nyelvén. Az sem baj, hogy szinte forró, soha nem akar más ízt érezni, annyira jó mint még soha semmi.  
\- Te nem csináltál semmi rosszat – feleli a második sütemény előtt. Lance egy nem túl nagy tiszta konyharuhába csomagol még két buktát, azután az ajtó felé tereli őt.  
\- Nem akarom, hogy hasfájást kapj a hirtelen nehéz ételtől – indokolja. – Mindjárt szerzünk neked ruhákat és levest, aztán elviszlek fürdeni.  
\- Jól hangzik.

Kint a nap már aranyfénybe vonja a reggelt, a téren, ami a kapu előtt van, még nagyobb tömeg tolong, mint mikor belépett az épületbe. Reggeliosztás, ez Lance rövid magyarázata. Jobban megnézve a táborban olyan galrák vannak, mint ő: akiket valamiért elfogtak és a városban a sorsuk megpecsételődött volna. Fiatalok, idősek, gyerekek, nők, és egy maroknyi alteai, akik együtt dolgoznak velük azon, hogy mindenki megfelelő mennyiségű ételhez jusson. Ők azonban nem a sorba állnak be, helyette egy másik, hátrébb, a tábor belsejében lévő épületek felé veszik az irányt.  
Az épületek nem újak, egyik-másik elég rozogának tűnik, ami előtt pedig megállnak, úgy tűnik, bármelyik pillanatban beomolhat.  
\- Ne vedd magadra, hogy nem túl kedves – figyelmezteti Lance, mielőtt belépnek.  
Bent sötét van, mintha valaki direkt akarná távol tartani a napfényt, Keith szeme ezúttal gyorsabban alkalmazkodik a sötétséghez. A helyiségben asztal áll, mögötte egy galra férfi ül, az arckifejezése azt üzeni, nem örül nekik. A pillantása súlyos, és hosszan tartja rajta, de Keith nem néz félre. Akkor sem, ha ez lenne a bölcs döntés. A metsző tekintet aztán átvándorol Lance-re, és még mielőtt az alteai megszólalhatna, sallangok nélkül azt kérdezi:  
\- Megint panaszt akarsz tenni az embereimre?  
\- Soha nem tettem panaszt az embereidre, mindig csak a módszereidre – emlékezteti Lance nyugodtan. – És éppenséggel ma is lenne mit mondanom, de egyelőre fontosabb dolgom is van – mondja, ám amikor a másik nem reagál, folytatja: – Ő itt Keith, a ma hajnaliakkal érkezett.  
\- Tudom, mikor érkezett – szúrja közbe, a pillantása egy pillanatra megint rajta függ. Keith nem tudja, mi zavarja benne ennyire ezt a férfit, de valami azt súgja, nem is akarja.  
\- Velem marad, tehát szükségünk van új ruhákra a számára – adja elő a kérést.  
\- Miért tartanád magad mellett? – kérdez rá.  
\- Ó, boldog leszel: önként jelentkezett a testőrömnek – trillázza Lance vidáman, ami egyáltalán nem illik sem a nyelvhez, amit használ, sem a helyzethez. – Így neked nem kell senkit nélkülöznöd.  
Tehát ő Kolivan, akiről Lance korábban beszélt. Tehát ő a maszkosok vezetője, és akkor már régen tudja, hogy az oldalára kötött tőr nem egy átlagos fegyver.  
\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy egy kölyök megfelel? – kérdez rá, mire a szeme sarkából is látja, hogy Lance felvonja a szemöldökét.  
\- Hamarabb a segítségemre volt, mint a te embereid – jegyzi meg, a hangjában van valami, amit eddig nem hallott benne. Árnyalatnyi harag, talán.  
\- Hol találtad azt a pengét? – fordul felé Kolivan hirtelen.  
\- Ahogy már említettem, mindig az enyém volt – válaszolja.  
\- Azt kötve hiszem – morogja. Keith nem száll vitába, csak megvárja, hogy Kolivan befejezze a szuggerálást. – Mire van szükséged? – kérdezi végül, és Lance elmosolyodik.  
\- A bakancsomnak nincs baja, minden másom régi – feleli, és Kolivan ellép az asztal mögül, a helyiség belsejében van még egy ajtó, kinyitja, és eltűnik mögötte.  
\- Kikkel vagy? – morogja ki az ajtó mögül, a hangsúlya alapján ez egy kijelentés.  
\- Könnyű gyalogság – feleli gyorsan, és Lance a szemöldökét ráncolva fordul felé. Keith nem tudja a kifejezést alteai nyelven, ezért a harmadikon ismétli el, jóval halkabban. Lance bólogat. Kolivan visszatér a ruhákkal, amik ugyanolyanok, mint amiket más galrákon látott odakint, sötétlila tintával és feketével átitatott anyagok. Még nem azok a fajták, amiktől viszketni kezd, de nem is olyan finom szövésűek, mint amilyennek Lance-éi tűnnek. – Köszönöm – mondja, amikor megkapja a csomagot.  
\- Ne nekem köszönd.  
\- Szükséged van még valamire? – kérdezi Lance, és még mielőtt válaszolhatna, rájön, a kérdés nem neki szólt. Kolivan egy összetekercselt papírt nyújt felé válaszul. Az alteai széthúzza, hogy röviden átfussa, végül hagyja visszatekeredni és valahová a köpenye alá teszi. – A holnapi szállítmánnyal elintézem. Már csak három nap... Elküldök valakit, ha jöttek hírek. Most megyünk.  
Keith követi Lance-t ki a napfénybe, az tágas téren mindenki a reggelijét fogyasztja, ők egyenesen a sátor felé veszik az irányt, Hunk messziről feléjük vigyorog.  
\- Be tudom szerezni, ha szükséged van még valamire – mondja halkan, mielőtt megkérné a barátját, hogy adjon nekik levest egy szilkében, elvesz egy súlyos agyagbögrét, teát mer bele és felkap két almát, hogy azok is eltűnjenek a köpenye alatt. Ami kék, mint az éjszaka. – Cseréljünk – ajánlja, és átveszi tőle a ruhákat, míg felajánlja a levest és a bögrét.  
A leves egyszerű, de még gőzöl, és jobban esik, mint bármi eddigi életében. Só és egyéb fűszerek ízesítik, van benne néhány zöldség, és az egész szilke tartalma alig tart pár pillanatig. A bögre tartalmát is egy hajtásra kiissza, még mindig szomjas, de már kezdi érezni a visszatérő erőt a tagjaiban. Amíg a hely felé tartanak, ahol megfürödhet, megkérdezi:  
\- Mindig ezt csinálod? Megmented azokat, akiket sikerül elfogniuk?  
\- Nem ez a fő feladatom, de elég sűrűn megesik – bólint rá. – Nem hiszem, hogy ennek így kellene lennie, akármilyen szörnyűségek is történtek a múltban, tudod?  
\- Én sem hiszem – feleli. – De rendben van, hogy harcolsz a békéért?  
\- Azok a katonák majd felébrednek és elbotorkálnak a legközelebbi patakig, majd összeszedik magukat és visszasétálnak a legközelebbi városkapuhoz. Én magam nem vagyok katona, de tudom, hogy ez meg sem kottyan nekik. Csak a lovaik és a vizük veszett el, az ételükhöz nem nyúltam, azt nem adhattam oda nektek, így nem volt okom elvenni. Ezt nem nevezném kifejezett harcnak. Hiszek abban, hogy megtaláljuk a békés megoldást, és akkor senkinek nem kell majd fegyvert fognia.  
\- Pontosan úgy hangzol, mint a hercegnő – jegyzi meg halovány mosollyal, bár az idealizmust nem feltétlenül tartja célravezetőnek. Lance halkan-zavartan felnevet.  
\- Eldöntötted már, hogy velem akarsz-e tartani a városba? – kérdez rá témát váltva.  
\- Van bármi más választásom?  
\- Persze, maradhatsz itt is. Szerezhetek egy szobát, de sajnos túl sok kényelmet nem tudok biztosítani. Az otthonomban viszont igen.  
\- Kolivannek azt mondtad, én leszek a testőröd – emlékezteti.  
\- Nem akartam, hogy kérdezősködni kezdjen, vagy, hogy egyből be akarjon állítani a katonái közé.  
\- Tehát nincs más választásom – vonja le a következtetést.  
\- Három nap múlva elhagyjuk a tábort és nem tudom, mikor térhetek vissza. Addig, az egyéb teendőim mellett, szeretnék a családommal lenni, de örülnék annak is, ha te velem lennél. Ha velünk akarsz jönni, onnantól tényleg csak tábori körülményeink lesznek, de addig is, tudok olyan helyet adni, ahol nyugodtabban kipihenheted magad, mint itt.  
\- Ez nem kivételezés? – kérdez rá, de ez már csak ugratás, és Lance rámosolyog.  
\- Nem engedem bárkinek, hogy a testőröm legyen, az pedig egy olyan munka, amiért fizetség jár. Megérkeztünk.  
Az épület leghátul foglal helyet, a falon túlról vízcsobogás hallatszik, talán egy patak fut nem sokkal alattuk. A tetőn fekete hordók sorakoznak, az azt tartó szerkezet meg van erősítve, és csövek hálózzák be az épület egész oldalát. Lance egy oldalsó ajtón indul befelé, nedves fa szaga érződik, és olyan illatok, amiket Keith még soha nem érzett. Egy különbség a két nép között: az alteaiak rendkívül kényesek a személyes tisztaságukra, amivel Keith szerint semmi gond nincs, csak az ő életvitelébe nem fér bele, hogy mindig legyen nála szappan, és az a dolog, amivel a hajukat mossák, és csak a nyelvükben van rá szó. Az illatok mindazonáltal kellemesek, és Lance hosszú folyosón vezeti végig, mielőtt belépne a legutolsó ajtón. Kis fülkébe jutnak, aminek magasan van az ablaka, és ami függönnyel van leválasztva a következő helyiségtől. Lance a kis helyiség egyik fogasára akasztja a köpenyét, így láthatóvá válik a derekára csatolt táska, amiben valószínűleg mindent tárol, amit eddig eltüntetett a köpenye alatt.  
\- Jártál már fürdőben? – kérdezi, amíg elhúzza a függönyt.  
\- Gondolod, hogy szívesen látnának? – kérdezi halkan.  
\- Én szívesen látlak – mosolyog rá. – Gyere, megmutatom, mit hol találsz. – Bebújik mögötte a függönyön túlra, a fürdő maga jóval tágasabb helyiség, és még egy paraván is van benne.  
\- Ez azért egy kicsit túlzás, nem?  
\- Akkor használták utoljára, amikor Allura hercegnő nem tudott megegyezni a város vezetésével és ezért nem kívánta ott tölteni az éjszakát. Másfél évvel ezelőtt történt – magyarázza. – Szóval, ez itt szappan, ez meg _sampon,_ a hajadra. A szekrényben van minden, ha borotválkozni szeretnél, és néhány egyéb dolog, használj bármit, amire szükséged van. Mindjárt hozok egy törölközőt, ott pedig a vizet tudod megnyitni – mutat egy csapra. – A másik ajtó mögött egyéb dolgaidat tudod intézni. A ruhákat itt hagyom, és van még egy kis dolgom, úgyhogy most magadra hagylak. Senki nem fog zavarni, a függönyön túl várlak majd, ha visszajöttem.  
\- Bejöhetsz, nem zavar – mondja, mert patakparti, közös mosdásokhoz van szokva, nem egy akkora fürdőhöz, ahol tizedmagával is elférne aludni.  
\- Átrakom a paravánt – jelenti, és valóban, a kád elé teszi a paravánt, hogy a függöny felől érkezve ne lásson majd rá. – Hamarosan visszajövök, de nem kell sietned – ígéri, és sarkon fordulva a kijárat felé indul.  
Keith szerint az egész helyzet luxus, de azzal nyugtatja magát, hogy az alteaiaknál ez normális, és amúgy is ráfér egy rendes fürdő. A bakancsait gondosan félreteszi, hogy véletlenül se érje őket a víz, a többi ruhát viszont sietve és nemtörődöm módon hámozza le magáról. Az övéről leoldja a tőr tokját, és a kád mellé támasztja. Azután lassan a kádba mászik és felkészülve a hideg vízsugárra megnyitja a csapot. A víz azonban _meleg_ , és ez az élmény egészen leírhatatlan. Kezdi érteni, mit keresnek a megerősített tetőszerkezeten a fekete hordók. A sötét szín miatt hamarabb felmelegszik a tartalmuk, és talán egy egész éjszakát kibírnak, amíg meleg marad a víz. Egész egyszerűen hihetetlen, hogy ez ennyire fontos legyen az alteaiaknak, hogy még egy ilyen semmi közepén lévő tábort is úgy építsenek fel, hogy tudjanak meleg vízben fürödni.  
Nem engedi meg magának, hogy túl sok időt töltsön a víz alatt, sietve lecsutakolja magát a szappannal, alaposan átmossa a haját a samponnal, aztán elzárja a vizet, használja a másik helyiséget és átkutatja a szekrényt. Lance azonban még nem érkezik vissza, ezért inkább, tartva a gondolattól, hogy ez élete első és utolsó alkalma, hogy meleg vízben fürödhessen, visszaáll a kádba, és egészen addig folyatja magára a vizet, amíg meg nem pillantja a dugót, amivel akár fel is töltheti a kádat. Még abból a kis, fedeles tartóból is elemel egy fehér gyöngyöt, amit a kád mellett talál. A gyöngyöt hagyni kell elolvadni a szájában, ami után hűvös-mentás íz marad. Lehunyt szemekkel fekszik a vízben, mikor egy ötlet kezd körvonalazódni a fejében, és fél szemmel felpillant az egyik kezére. Lassan ökölbe szorítja az ujjait, és a változást egy idő után nem csak képzeli. Elmosolyodva ereszti vissza a kezét a vízbe, talán így valamivel kevesebb problémájuk lesz.

\- Itt vagyok! – toppan be Lance vidáman, és a paravánra hajítja a törölközőt.  
\- Ez azt jelenti, ki kell innen másznom? – kérdezi, mire a másik felnevet.  
\- Ne aggódj, otthon is van fürdőszoba – nyugtatja félig nevetve. – Na persze mára már oda a lehetőség. De holnap is lesz nap.  
\- Nem aggódtam – biztosítja, kihúzza a dugót, és kiszáll a kádból. Kicsavarja a haját mielőtt elnyúlna a törölközőért és elkezdené megszárítani magát. Sokkal jobban érzi magát a fürdő után, az izmai hálásak a törődésért, kevésbé fájnak, és pihentető volt ez a nagyjából fél óra a kádban. Belebújik az új ruhákba, a méret lehetne kisebb, de annyira nem baj, az oldalára köti a tőrt és visszaveszi a bakancsait. Amikor tisztán Lance elé toppan, a kék szemek elkerekednek a meglepettségtől.  
\- Oh – súgja, a pillantása az arcát kutatja, a megváltozott színeit. Eltart néhány légvételnyi ideig, amíg rá tud kérdezni: – Félvér vagy?  
\- Olyasmi – bólint rá. – Nem igazán tudom – vallja be. – Mindenesetre, hasznos.  
\- Nagyon is – bólogat, a mosolya széles. – Tervezel valamit csinálni a hajaddal? – kérdezi hirtelen. – Valahol van olló.  
\- Nem gondoltam rá – ismeri be.  
\- Befonhatom? – kéri, az ajkain óvatos mosoly.  
\- Ha szeretnéd – feleli hasonlóan óvatosan. Az első lehetséges érintést visszautasította, de ez a lehetőség egész más, erre nem számított. Nem mintha végiggondolta volna, hogy most mi is következik. Most, hogy találkoztak. Egész életében nem gondolt túl sokat arra a pillanatra, amikor majd találkozik azzal a személlyel, aki valami felsőbb hatalom által ki lett számára jelölve, hogy együtt kiegészítsék egymást, hogy egy irányba haladva tudják leélni az életüket; ő csak tette, amit jónak látott. A választási lehetőségei mérlegelésénél soha nem játszott szerepet a gondolat, hogy valamelyik majd azt eredményezi, hogy belefut a személybe, aki az első pillanatban is különleges lesz számára. Nem volt ideje ezen gondolkodni, amikor elvitték katonának az apja halála után; amikor úgy döntött, jobb lesz az élete, ha olyanokkal tart, akik nem bosszút akarnak állni Alteán, hanem békét akarnak vele; amikor először harcolt vállt vállnak vetve alteaiakkal; amikor eltette a fegyvert és feltartotta a kezeit, mert valaki azt üvöltötte, leszúrja a csecsemőt a ketrecben, ha nem teszi. Mindig azt tartotta szem előtt, hogyan terelheti az életét valami jobb felé – legalább saját magának, ha másra képtelen is volt. És végül itt van, és ha mással nem is, de azzal mindenképpen ki kell adnia a kezéből az irányítást, hogy engedje Lance-nek, hogy magával vigye a városba. Bíznia kell benne, hogy Lance tudja, mit csinál, és nem lesz veszélyben, ha bárki rájön, hogy képes ember-sápadtra fakítani a bőrét liláról, és, hogy a szín olyankor a szemeibe költözik a bőre helyett.  
Lance leülteti egy sámlira, amit ki tudja, honnan kerít elő, a törölközővel még egyszer leitatja a hajáról a vizet mielőtt egy nagy fogú fésűvel bontogatni kezdené a haját. Amíg meg nem mosta, nem is törődött vele, mennyire hosszú lett az elmúlt időben. Bizonyára el fog tartani egy darabig, hogy a másik kifésülje.  
\- Azt mondtad, három nap múlva elmegyünk innen – jegyzi meg. – Hová?  
\- Velünk akarsz tartani? – kérdezi felvidulva, a hangjában öröm és mosoly, és Keith miatt soha senki nem volt ilyen vidám ezelőtt.  
\- Hogyan lehetnék a testőröd, ha nem tartok veled? – kérdez vissza.  
\- Jogos – hagyja rá. – Elkísérjük az összes galrát a határon túlra, ahol biztonságban lehetnek. Hónapok óta dolgozunk ezen, a legtöbbeket úgy mentettük ki, mint téged, néhányakat a városból, és egy kisebb csapat csatlakozott hozzánk, akik az erdőkben vándorolva próbáltak eljutni a határig. Gyalogszerrel. – Felsóhajt. – Szörnyű, hogy béke volt, amikor újra fellángoltak az ellentétek... Vannak szekereink, elég élelmünk és egy tervünk, amivel néhány nap alatt meg tudjuk csinálni.  
\- Ez olyasminek hangzik, amiben amúgy is részt vennék – mondja, és egy időre csend lesz, a kintről beszűrődő zajok maradnak, a vízcsobogás.  
\- Szóval tényleg katona vagy?  
\- Kiképeztek de aztán elszöktem. Dezertáltam, úgy mondják. Nem hittem el, hogy ezzel az országgal harcolva bármi is megváltozik, és inkább átálltam a hercegnő oldalára. Sokunknak nagyon furcsa elsőre a szabadság, amit ez jelent.  
\- A soraitokban szigorú szabályok uralkodnak – fűzi hozzá Lance csendesen.  
\- Igen. És talán volna értelme, ha egy háború elkerülhetetlen lenne, de nem az. Tudom, hogy valakinek a hasznára válik, hogy parancsolhat hadseregnyi katonának, akik egy szavára ölnek, de nem akartam egy lenni közülük. Semmit nem gyűlölök jobban annál, mintha valaki értelmetlenül hal meg. Nem akartam leszúrni senkit csak azért, mert ők azt akarják.  
\- Őszintén hittem benne, hogy valami ilyesmit fogsz mondani – suttogja maga elé Lance. – Tudom, hogy ez a dolog nem úgy működik, hogy olyasvalakivel kell együtt élnem, akivel soha nem sikerülne, de néha féltem, hogy az útjaink nem úgy fogják keresztezni egymást, ahogyan azt képzelem. És most úgy megnyugodtam, hogy nem volt hiába az egész.  
\- Úgy érted, ezt az egészet csak azért csináltad, hogy meglegyen az esélye, hogy találkozzunk? – kérdez rá, és muszáj hátrafordulnia, hogy lássa az arcát.  
\- Nem, nem teljesen. Az egy másik történet, hogyan kerültem először kapcsolatba galrákkal, és az is egy másik, hogyan kerültem ide. Van a kettőnek köze egymáshoz, de nem biztos, hogy ez a kapcsolat. – Elengedi a haját, hogy felemelje a kezeit, tenyérrel felé nyitva, megmozgatja az ujjait. – Annyi volt a csuklómra írva a nyelveden, hogy azt fogod mondani _„A kezed”_ , és persze, ötletem sem volt, egészen ma hajnalig, mégis mit akar ez jelenteni. De sokat gondolkodtam rajta. Mit tudok tenni a kezeimmel, ami már az első pillanatban is említésre méltó? Persze, a megoldás valójában nevetséges, de honnan tudhattam volna? Szóval ezen gondolkodtam, és itt kötöttem ki. – Keith a vonásait fürkészi. Soha senkit nem nézett elég ideig ahhoz az első találkozásuk alkalmával, hogy az arca még aznap ismerőssé váljon. – Fordulj vissza, mindjárt kész vagyok és mehetünk. – Mielőtt folytatná a fonást, az ölébe ejti a batyut a maradék két buktával. Jóval lassabban lát neki falatozni, mint mikor először kóstolta őket.

Keithnek akkor válik biztossá, hogy lóháton akarnak a városig eljutni, mikor Lance az istálló felé veszi az irányt.  
\- Soha nem ültem egyedül lovon – jelenti Keith, mielőtt még Lance azt várná, hogy egyedül ellovagol úgy bármeddig.  
\- Semmi gond, felülhetsz mögém, ha ez rendben van – feleli, és Keith bólint. Elnézi, ahogy a lónak adja az egyik almát a táskájából és az boldogan elrágcsálja.  
Mindenféle sallang nélkül kilovagolnak a fehér lovon, akihez Lance a saját nyelvén beszél, és rákanyarodnak az útra, amin a szekérrel is jöttek, csak épp az ellenkező irányba tartanak vele, a hegyek felé. Könnyed vágtában haladnak, nyoma sincs a rohanásnak, habár már mindketten fáradtak, ezt bárki láthatja. Lance mégsem panaszkodik, hogy miatta maradt sokkal tovább a kelleténél a táborban, és alig fél óra múlva egy völgyre néznek le, amin széles út vezet keresztül, és amin máris szekerek sorjáznak mindkét irányba. Leereszkednek az elkeskenyedő csapáson, Lance lehúzódik az út legszélére, hogy megelőzhessék a szekereket, amik mind a városkapu felé tartanak. Néhány bakon ülő alteainak odaköszön, néhányan neki köszönnek az út mindkét oldaláról, és ő mosolyogva köszön vagy integet vissza, de nem állnak meg egészen a kapuig.  
Csak a kapun belül állítja meg őket egy őr, akire Lance lemosolyog.  
\- Hazafelé tartunk – mondja gyorsan. – Ő egy barátom, Keith – mutatja be.  
\- Úgy tudtam, nem vihetsz haza senkit a táborból a barátodon kívül – jegyzi meg a kapuőr.  
\- Keith a testőröm lesz, muszáj bemutatnom az apámnak – feleli vidáman. – Ne aggódj miatta, a közelemben marad majd.  
\- Hát persze – bólint rá a másik és ennyivel útjukra is engedi őket.  
\- Ki kell kerülnünk a piacot, mert a tömeg miatt nem fogunk tudni haladni – mormolja maga elé, majd elkocognak a macskaköveken, és Keith érdeklődve néz körül. A sötét városfalon belül fehér terméskövekből vannak rakva a házak, a gazdagságot a terméskő téglák és a fehér vagy krémszínű vakolat jelentik, így minden világos benyomást kelt. A házak szinte mindenhol magasra vannak rakva, a fal közelében csúcsos, távolodva pedig lapos tetőkkel. Lance olyan utcákon vezeti a lovát, ahol nincsen kocsiforgalom, viszont a gyalog közlekedők miatt oda kell figyelnie. Így is elérnek egy következő kaput, ami előtt őrök strázsálnak, de Lance átüget köztük anélkül, hogy akár csak feléjük biccentene. Meglepő a különbség, itt üresek az utcák, alig lát valakit odakint, és sokkal nagyobbak a házak is. Végül egy hosszú, fehér fal mellett kocognak hosszú percekig, amíg azt egy kicsi, de díszes kapu nem töri meg. A fehér ló anélkül áll meg, hogy erre külön utasítást adna neki a lovasa.  
\- Megérkeztünk – jelenti, és Keith leugrik a lóról. Sokkal jobban érzi magát úgy, hogy a lába a földön van, és a megviselt testének sem esett jól a ritkán tapasztalt érzés, amit a lóháton ülés jelent. Tagadhatatlan előnyei vannak, de attól nem fogja megkedvelni.  
Lance könnyedén ugrik le a lóról, a szájába adja a másik almát és bedörömböl a kapun. Alig pár pillanat múlva kinyílik az egyik szárny, alacsony, idős alteai férfi hajol ki rajta.  
\- Már azt hittük, le kell küldenünk valakit érted, te fiú – morogja fejcsóválva, a vonásai mégis vidámak.  
\- Sajnálom – feleli mosolyogva. – Hosszú éjszaka volt.  
\- Meghiszem azt. Ki érkezett veled?  
\- Keith az új barátom – mondja, felé pillantva. – Kérlek, küldj valakit a konyhára, hogy terítsenek neki is.  
\- Persze, ahogy óhajtod.  
\- Köszönöm. – Bevezeti a lovat, Keith követi őket, és a helyzet kezd egy kicsit furcsa lenni. Igen, Lance-en látszik, hogy jól él, a lován is látszik, hogy nem csak jól gondozzák, de bőkezűen el is látják, de ha az a fal, ami mellett az előbb haladtak el, azt a helyet fogja közre, ahol Lance él, az egy kisebb _palotát_ jelent. És olyan _személyzetet_ , mint ez a férfi itt. – Ó, és még valami – szólal meg hirtelen. A táskájából előkapja az összetekercselt papírt, az idős férfi felé nyújtja. – Erre van szükségük a kintieknek a holnapi szállítmánnyal. Kérlek, add oda a szállítóknak.  
\- Hamarosan megkapják – bólint rá.  
A kapu éppen csak akkora, hogy egy szénásszekér beférjen rajta, ami indokolt is, mert ez az udvarnak az a része, ahol az istálló és néhány egyéb épület áll. Az istálló állásaiból fehér lovak néznek rájuk, és Lance még a folyosón lenyergeli a sajátját. Keith figyeli a mozdulatait, ahogy a lóval bánik, míg lecsutakolja, míg kifésüli a sörényét és a farkát, míg ellenőrzi a patáit, míg egy könnyű takarót borít rá és enni hoz neki. Őszinte szeretet és törődés süt róla, és ezt már ismeri. Nem ő az első alteai, aki úgy bánik a hátasával, mintha a legjobb barátja lenne.  
\- Kék rendben van, szóval elmehetünk reggelizni – jelenti Lance, de hirtelen szembefordul vele még a folyosón. – Ne aggódj, rendben? A családom egy kicsit hangos és nagyon kíváncsi, de csak arra válaszolj, amire tényleg szeretnél. Aztán mindketten lefekhetünk aludni.  
\- Csak egy kérdés... – kezdi, de nem igazán tudja, hogy kérdezhetné meg úgy, hogy ne legyen sértő, vagy nagyon kíváncsi. – Mit fognak szólni? Úgy értem, úgy látom, hogy a családod... gazdag, én pedig nem. Még azt sem tudom, hogy kell viselkedni az alteai nemesekkel, vagy bármi is legyél...  
Lance mosolyogva megrázza a fejét és a vállára emeli az egyik kezét.  
\- Mondtam, nem kell aggódnod. Nem azt fogják nézni, hogy nem tudod az etikettet, hanem azt, hogyan viselkedsz _velem_ , és az egy jó kezdés, hogy megmentettél. Ha elakadsz valahol, majd súgok. Amúgy is fel vannak készülve rá, hogy te egy másik kultúrából jössz, hiszen régóta tudják.  
\- Te mentettél meg engem – emlékezteti.  
\- Igen, és másik hét főt még, te pedig _csak engem_ – mutat rá. – Megígérem, hogy kimentem magunkat, amilyen gyorsan csak tudom.  
\- Nem kell ennyi mindent tenned csak miattam.  
\- Ó, dehogynem – rákacsint és rávigyorog, majd sarkon fordul és elindulnak a ház felé. Amit nyugodtan hívhatna palotának is, hiszen hiába egy hátsó, apró ajtón lépnek be a falak közé, a falak díszesek, az ablakok pedig hatalmasak.  
\- Mondd csak, mivel foglalkozik a családod? – kérdezi, mert az efféle gazdagság nem csak pénzt jelent, de kapcsolatokat is.  
\- Kereskedők vagyunk, nagyon régóta – feleli, egy kicsit elgondolkodva. – Majd mesélek erről.  
A főfolyosó széles, a falakon mintás tapéta fut körbe, és a súlyos kétszárnyú ajtóhoz erő kell, Lance mégis úgy löki be, mintha nem lenne súlya. Elrikkantja magát, az asztalnál ülők feléjük fordulnak, és két kisgyerek azonnal felé vágtat.  
Az asztalnál tízen ülnek, plusz a két gyerek, és a két teríték nekik, és ez egy kisebb tömeg. A gyerekek Lance karjaiban, felkacagnak, ahogy perdül egyet velük a saját tengelye körül, az anyanyelvükön beszélnek, de egy olyan változatot, vagy nyelvjárást, amit egyáltalán nem ért. Talán ezért beszéltek a közös nyelven Hunkkal is a tábor konyhájában, mert távol születtek egymástól. Lance súg valamit a kicsiknek, azok meglepetten néznek rá a válla felett, majd leugranak a karjaiból és kiáltva szaladnak az asztal felé. Lance több rokona is feláll az asztal mellől, Keith furcsálló pillantásokra számít, de helyette ugyanazt a mosolyt látja, amivel Lance az ő ijedt, megfáradt társainak mutatott, amikor végre kinyitotta a ketrecet. Azt a mosolyt, ami azt jelenti „minden rendben van”.  
\- Örülünk, hogy megismerhetünk – mosolyog rá az első, aki odaér hozzá, talán Lance édesanyja.  
\- El kell mondanotok, hogy találkoztatok! – közli vele egy másik női rokon, talán egy testvér, vagy egy unokatestvér.  
\- Hadd üljünk le előbb – kéri Lance, és az asztal felé tereli őt, ahol végre kényelmesen leülhet. Már nem éhes, de az asztalon lévő ételek miatt mégis kezdi úgy érezni, hogy tudna enni. Lance mellé huppan az üres helyre, futólag rámosolyog és beszélni kezd arról, hogyan állította meg az alteai katonákat és mentette meg őket. Elmeséli azt is, hogy Keith hogyan segített neki, amikor a zsoldos rátámadt, ezt egy kicsit gyorsabban, kapkodósabban, sietősebben adja elő, hogy minél hamarabb túl legyen azon a részen, hogy egy kicsit megsérült, és minél előbb elmondhassa, hogy Keith bár nyilvánvalóan fáradt volt és elcsigázott, a segítségére sietett, annak ellenére is, hogy a kezeit még mindig súlyos láncok kötözték össze. Aztán hozzátette, hogy csak azokat szokták ennyire megkötözni, akik túl erősek és az alteai katonák semmi mással nem tudják őket legyőzni, csakis a létszámfölényükkel. A végét már úgy mondja, hogy az egyik nővére mögötte áll, a kezét óvatosan a nyakára simítva, mágiával tünteti el a zsoldos szorításának nyomait, azután az alkarjairól és a kezeiről is a vágásnyomokat. Lance leoldozza magáról a kötést, és felmutatja a csuklóját, ami most üres, ami már nem hordozza pecsétként az ő szavait.  
Lance apja, aki az asztalfőn ül, nem tűnik egészen lenyűgözöttnek a történettől, de a pillantása mindenesetre hálás, amiért segített a fiának. Keith nem vár mást, csak annyit, hogy viseljék el. Tudja, hogy nem minden alteai gyűlöli a fajtáját, de azt igen, hogy még így is kevesen lennének hajlandóak a hátukat mutatni neki. Ahogyan kevés galra tenné ugyanezt felfegyverzett alteaiakkal. A mérleg mindig elbillen valamerre, és hosszú idő után a galrák oldala bizonyult könnyebbnek. Ha logikusan akarnak viselkedni, nem tilthatják el őket egymástól, de azt nem kell hagyniuk, hogy Lance beengedje őt a házukba, az életükbe. Hogy az asztalukhoz ültesse, és ezt mindannyian nagyon jól tudják. Nem kell úgy viselkedniük, mintha mostantól a családhoz tartozna, és ezt tökéletesen meg is értené, félvérség és álca ide vagy oda. Ám meglepetésére, Lance rokonai pontosan úgy mosolyognak rá, mintha ezt szeretnék neki mondani.  
Eszik valamennyit, a friss kenyér nagyon finom, és vajat adnak mellé, és tiszta vizet vagy gyümölcsök levét és Keith valójában már inkább álmos, mint éhes, de próbálja követni a közös nyelven való beszélgetést, de egyre több marad ki belőle. Végül Lance megveregeti a vállát, ez a jel, hogy aludni indulnak.  
\- Akarsz nálam aludni? – kérdezi egészen halkan, ugyanazzal az óvatossággal, mint amikor arról kérdezte, befonhatja-e a haját. – Elég nagy az ágyam, hogy kényelmesen elférjünk ketten is, de van másik fekhely is, ha nem akarsz mellettem aludni – magyarázza sietve. A szavai mindig felgyorsulnak, ha olyasmit mond, ami zavarba hozza, vagy egészen kicsit is kényelmetlenül érinti.  
\- Persze, szívesen – feleli, mert pontosan tudja, érzi, hogy sokkal kényelmetlenebbül, már-már elveszve érezné magát ebben az idegen világban, ha Lance nem lenne mellette. Jelenleg ő az, aki a világhoz köti, és aki anélkül tudja átkalauzolni ezen a helyen, hogy elvesznének. Lehetséges, hogy ez egész hátralévő életükben is így marad, vagy találnak olyan helyzetet, ahol Keith sokkal inkább otthon érzi magát, mint itt. Például három nap múlva, amikor a kíséretük elindul a határ felé a társaival, akiknek annyi a bűnük, hogy galrának születtek egy olyan korban, ahol Altea megerősödött és ellenállt. Tudja, hogy a tapasztalatai értékessé teszik odakint, ahol az a nyertes, aki az erősebb, és többé nem hagyhatja, hogy megfenyegessék.  
Lance _lakosztálya_ fényes, az ágya hatalmas, és több ajtó is nyílik a hálószobájából, amit megelőz egy fogadóhelyiség. Belép az egyik ajtón, hogy kihozzon neki valami ruhafélét.  
\- Szeretném, ha ezt vennéd fel alváshoz – mondja kedvesen. – Ha kényelmetlen, keresünk majd valami mást, de nem fekhetsz le abban, amihez az út pora tapad.  
Röviden felsóhajt, a személyes tisztaság néha bosszantani fogja, ez egészen biztos. Végül bólogat, és Lance magára hagyja azzal, hogy fürödni megy, de siet vissza. Addig ő leül a szobában található szófára, amit szövetek borítanak és párnákkal van tele, és ami így puha és hívogató, és alig tudja nyitva tartani addig a szemeit, amíg Lance visszaér.  
Hasonló hálóköntöst visel, mint amit neki is adott, és ami a térde felett ér véget, mezítláb áll előtte, puha mosollyal figyeli, és ahogy ráömlik a napfény, a haja... Egészen eddig azt hitte, hogy a haja szürkés, de nem, a haja és a szemöldöke hófehér, a bőre karamell barna, a szemei óceán kékek, a kulcscsontja és a vállai egy része kivan a hálóruhájából, és ő... ő szeretné látni a ruha nélkül is. Keith tetőtől talpig forróságot érez, ahogy meglepetten bámulja, és Lance óvatosan felé nyújtja a kezét, az ujjbegyei végigsimítanak az arcán, a leggyengédebb érintés, amire csak emlékszik egész életéből, és lassan odalép, hogy a térdeik összeérnek, és a keze hátracsúszik a tarkójára, hogy a fejét odahúzza a mellkasára egy félölelésre. Talán Lance érzi, hogy neki fogalma sincs arról, hogyan kell gyengédnek lenni, hogyan kell kimutatni, hogy igenis fontos, hogy találkoztak, neki is. Hogy boldog a tudattól, hogy többé nincs egyedül, hogy ő is kíváncsi az útra, amit ezentúl együtt fognak bejárni, hogy szeretné megtanulni, mire van szüksége a másiknak, és megadni neki, amit csak tud. Ha kell, azzal, hogy megvédi a rá leselkedő veszélyektől, és azért emeli fel a fegyverét, hogy valami olyasmit tegyen, amit mindketten helyesnek gondolnak. De ezeket nem tudja szavakba foglalni, egyik nyelven sem, és egy kicsit tart attól, ha megpróbálja tettekbe foglalni, az olyan hirtelen lesz, önfejű és fékezhetetlen, mint ő maga. Mégis, valahol el kell kezdenie, felemeli a fejét Lance mellkasáról, és azon a ponton, ahol a hálóköntös két szegélye találkozik, ahol a ruha kellemes anyagát még kellemesebb bőr váltja fel, óvatosan érinti meg az ajkaival. Lance keze a feje tetejére csúszik, végül az arcán le a nyakára, az ujjaival biztosan érzi az ő meglódult szívének heves lüktetését. Végül csak a vállára szorít, a másik hálóköntösön keresztül, és elmosolyodva azt suttogja:  
\- Tényleg le kell feküdnünk.  
\- Biztos vagy benne?  
\- Igen, szükséged van a pihenésre. Elhúzom a függönyöket, addig feküdj csak le.  
Az ágy minden irányban széles, puha és első érintésre is nagyon kényelmes, alig kell helyezkednie, hogy úgy feküdjön, ahogy pillanatok alatt képes lenne elaludni. Lance behúzza a vastag sötétítőfüggönyöket a hatalmas ablakok előtt, és így félhomály terül az egész szobára. Végül bemászik mellé az ágyba, még mindig mosolyog, a keze megint az arcán, a tenyere meleg és a hüvelykujjával a szeme alá simít.  
\- Nem foglak felébreszteni – suttogja. – Aludj, ameddig csak tudsz.  
\- Ne menj sehová nélkülem – súgja vissza.  
\- Nem hagyom el a házat – ígéri. – Itt maradok a közeledben.  
Keith szeretne helyeselni, de túl fáradt hozzá. Elalszik, az érintéssel az arcán, és végigalussza az egész napot majd az azt követő egész éjszakát is. Amikor másnap reggel felébred, Lance ott fekszik mellette, alszik, és egészen addig bámulja, míg fel nem ébred.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad~ A folytatás kéthetente érkezik a [blogomon~](http://never-marauders-land.blogspot.com/)


End file.
